


The One With Shower Sex

by winninghearts



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winninghearts/pseuds/winninghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahno and Korra, shameless shower smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Shower Sex

“When I said I needed to wash up a bit before I left,” Korra said, rushing her words out in the few seconds her lips weren't being captured by Tahno. “This isn't exactly what I meant.” 

He was tugging at her pants, though, while she ripped at his shirt. The buttons popped off and rolled to various locations around the bathroom. Normally Tahno would take any assault on his wardrobe as a call for all-out war, but he was momentarily distracted by the skin under Korra's left ear, which he was gently sucking on as his hands roamed up her now bare thighs. 

“We need to get clean, _Uh_ -vatar. Why not save the time?” 

“There is nothing clean about the look on your face, Tahno.” 

He smirked, then reached over to turn on the shower faucet. The water quickly turned warm, and the two of them stepped in, backwards for Korra with Tahno practically walking over her feet. She drew his mouth in, kissing him hungrily, teeth and tongues colliding together as they moved under the hot stream of water. She ran her hands down from the top of his bare shoulder to the small of his back while they made out, when suddenly she let out a laugh against his lips.

“What?” he mumbled, dizzy and kiss-drunk and keeping his body as close to hers as possible. 

“You're still wearing your pants,” Korra laughed. “Take them off. Now. Get rid of them.” 

With a smirk, Tahno took a step back and unbuckled his belt, throwing it across the room and then discarding the sopping wet trousers in the same fashion. He reached to rid himself of his undergarments, too, but Korra was faster. She slid to her knees and tucked a finger under the waistband, running it back and force teasingly before finally pulling it down to let himself erection pop out. 

Without a word, she took him into her mouth and Tahno let out a giant moan, head lolling back and feet feeling temporarily unsteady. He wished that he had a non-slippery surface to lean against, because everything about the way Korra ran her mouth up and down his length made him feel ready to fall over. Heated droplets splashed over his chest while her mouth, incredibly wet and impossibly hot, took him in deeper and deeper. She ran her hands up his thighs, then reached around and dug her nails into his ass, causing Tahno to open his mouth in wordless noises. Looking down at her, the way the water hit the curve of her back and ran all the way down the her ass, Tahno knew that he didn't want to finish hear. 

“Get up,” he choked out. Losing the feel of her mouth around his cock was a struggle, but Tahno pulled up and she turned to press her breasts across the tile wall. 

“This way?” she asked, still trying to catch her breath. 

“We'll see,” he said, positioning himself behind her. Korra stood on her toes a bit to get at the right height, the bent over a bit. Tahno positioning himself behind her, then slid in, guiding himself carefully with one hand while using the other to grip her hip to hold steady. He pushed in and out of her, leaning down to suck on her neck just to suppress the groans. 

He was just getting a consistent rhythm to his thrusts when suddenly Korra let out a small shout and Tahno felt her go sliding out from under him. He caught her before she slammed against the porcelain floor completely, but she still knocked her knee against the side of the tub. “Fuck!”

“Relax,” he murmured against her ear as he helped her stand up. He let a hand gravitate to her shoulders and starting rubbing. “Are you okay?”

She shrugged his hand away. “We're _not_ doing it like that again. It was not comfortable at all.” 

“Any way you want it, doll, you just say the word.” 

Korra's hands dropped to the bottom of his waist and she scowled. “Don't call me that,” she said, taking his lips again. They were wet from the shower and glided easily over hers. She bit his bottom lip lightly, sucking it in, and he growled, nipping back. “Let's get out,” she whispered when they finally pulled back. She took him by the hand, and he followed. They dripped water all over the bathroom floor as she across to the sink, where she let him bend her over. 

He rubbed a hand between her legs, and, feeling how wet she wet, lined himself up with her entrance. “This good for you?” he whispered, leaning over her body to get right next to her ear. She nodded frantically, heavy with want, and then he pushed himself inside of her. 

“Oh, yes, much better,” she said, breaths becoming heavy and panted as he thrust in and out of her, slamming her midsection against the edge of the sink. She gripped the sides of it for balance. Tahno circled his own hand around her front and slid it between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it torturously slow with his index and middle finger. He moved down the back of her neck with kisses as he fucked her, lazily dragging his lips over her shoulders, through her hair as her movements became more and more erratic. 

He rubbed her faster as he pushed into her faster, and it wasn't long before her low mutterings began to turn into louder shouts. Her voice cracked and then became silent as she came around him, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly as she spasmed. 

“Fuck, Korra, fuck,” he said, not able to form words eloquently anymore. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He could her laugh as she collapsed happily against the sink. He could feel his orgasm rising and it only took a few more thrusts before he came, too, pressing his fingers hard into the skin of her hips. 

Korra spun around as soon as he pulled out of her, laying a massive kiss on his lips. “Didn't do much for feeling clean,” she said with a smile. She pulled two towels from a basket and looped it around his waist, pulling him close. “But I think I prefer it.” 

Tahno wanted to kiss her again, but he knew if he let himself get too close for too long, he'd be ready for round two. He took the towel from her hands, he started to working drying off his body as he admired Korra drying hers. 

Towels wrapped around them, they opened the door to be greeted with a small line of people in the hall. Bolin was covering his ears, Mako looked pissed, and Asami was biting her lip and trying to look oblivious. Korra tightened her towel a little more around her, managed a vaguely pleasant grin, then quickly carried herself down the hall and out of sight. 

Tahno, however, flashed Mako a large smile as the firebender brushed past him to enter the washroom. “Sorry about the mess,” he said, not sorry at all. “But you know.” He relished the sound of the door as it slammed behind him.


End file.
